Defenders of Rome
by Midnight'sKeep
Summary: When Maia, a daughter to Apollo, is chased by giants, her world changes forever. She learns gods are real and so are they're myths. Will she survive giants, angry goddesses and the never- changing war between the Greeks and the Romans? plz review.


**Hey, whoever reads this. I own all the charcters in this chapter except one, Maia's Dad. Don't own him. So I hope you enjoy it and review opinions. Please do review though.**

"Mum, why do we have to have another party? I why don't you find something else to do with your life?" I chirped from the kitchen as I cooked up some appetisers for the coming guests. My black hair getting in my way every time I did something. I extended my hand over to grab the hair tie on the table.

"Stop dictating me, Maia. Just because you don't like parties doesn't mean I can't." My mother called from her room. I knew full well though that the only reason she was having this party was to celebrate the 15 years in which she has lived without my father. Stupid woman never got over him. Just as I thought that, she waltzed out of her bedroom in a full on ball gown that looked like something from the 1880's. The skirt protruded outwards in a circular motion with flowing streams of different coloured silks. Around her waist was jewelled and the bodice was in the fashion of a corset with lace and a bow. Her black hair, like mine, flowed down her backside in curls and gold thread was embroidered in her curls. "The corset style is so hard to get on." She sucked in a breath and she tried to tie her laces at the back.

"Here let me do it." I walked over to her and tied it in a double knot. "Why are you seriously going to all this trouble to celebrate dad leaving you?" I asked her as she tasted my salads and vegetarian platers. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This woman, who claims to be related to me, always drifted off the topic. Everyone already knew the story well. My mother met him on set in San Francisco 15 years ago. She was an actress and filming a movie called Horus, about a curse from the Egyptian god of the Sun. They instantly fell in love and soon after had a child, me. But on the day of my birth he was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished from Mom's sight. At night she would murmur about him in her sleep and sometimes scream for him. Mother had soon after his disappearance had gone crazy and had parties all the time and got drunk regularly to wallow on her grief.

"That is a subject you know better than to talk about." She sniffed and swept over to the window with the views of the bay. The lights from the city spread in front and darkness laced across the sky like spider webs. She looked at me with her brown eyes, a feature I did not possess. "Your father left me in cold blood. I hate him. This is party to celebrate my happiness away from him." As the party dawned nigh, I ran to get dressed into my 1880's party costume. My dress was similar to my mother's but instead of many colours it was one colour, midnight blue. I wore lace gloves with it too and a velvet sash was tied around my waist and ended in a bow. The doorbell rang through the house and I knew that was my cue to be the hostess's daughter. I opened the door and many people in period dress rushed in.

"Can I take your coat?" I repeated over again and again as they threw their coats on top of me as they entered. I disappeared under the pressure and eventually popped my head up and carried them to the hangers in the hallway. As I hung each coat up I heard sounds of laughter, drunk laughter, echo through the halls. They were drunk already. I heard some screams of laughter and suddenly the air in the house became extremely hot. I went to the evaporating cooling panel to coo everyone off. It made no difference and was still boiling. I went around seeing if there was any sign of extreme heat. The air outside however was freezing so I was puzzled. I ran around the house looking for a possible fire, nothing. So I went up to the attic, my quiet place with all my books and entertainments. It was the only safe place in the house from the drunk and disorderly. However when I got up there I screamed. In the attic was, what looked like, giant men. Each one held blades on gold. I made a run for it.

**Oooh. Sorry. Cliffhanger, but I will write a new chapter soon. Please review about Maia and her story so far. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S Any ideas welcome with credit to the thinkers involveded.**

**-Midnight'sKeep**


End file.
